my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru
Not to be confused with Haruka. Haru is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #44 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3903. Wii Sports In Tennis, Haru isn't great but a little bit decent at level 370, and she plays with either Marco or Yoshi. In Baseball, she is good at 500-600 and has a team consisting of Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, and herself. Haru plays on the teams of Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, and Steph. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Haru is a top Pro in Basketball and plays with Misaki and Abe. Her level is 1406-1410 (the 7th best player). In Swordplay, she isn't a Pro but she is good, with a level of 686-690. She is also good at Table Tennis, with a level of 761-765. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming in 44th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Haru is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ハル'' (''Haru). **This is identical to her English name. **Unlike most Miis with Japanese names, Haru's name uses katakana. She shares this trait with Yoshi. *Her Korean name is 지혜 (Jihye). *'Haru' is the only Mii to appear in Red Armor in the last stage of Swordplay Showdown. *'Haru '''is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the boss, Yoko. She is very defensive and strikes often. *'Haru''' appears in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies as one of the babies. *She's either Japanese or Indian. Or half of each is always possible. **This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *She is over level 600 in all the sports apart from Tennis (in which her level is 370), and sometimes Baseball, which her level can be from 500 to 600. *'Haru' and Rin are considered the easiest CPU Miis to recreate. **Coincidentally, they are both Japanese and they both have the same head shape, eyebrows, and same eye color. *'Haru' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 11, 13, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *'''Haru '''is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * She's the last Mii to appear in Red Armor in Showdown. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * She and her Basketball teammates, Misaki and Abe, are all Miis that have worn Black Armor at least once in Swordplay Showdown. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Congas. * She and James have the third-worst pair in Friend Connection, with 30 points (Maybe Mateys). * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing either Jumbo Jump or Bobsled Highway. ** In this artwork, she seems to be wearing her favorite color, instead of the player color. * Her name means "spring" in Japanese. * She's the first female Mii to appear in Small Black Armor and the third Mii in general to appear in it, first being Daisuke and second being Takumi. * She is ranked #44 in rankings and also starts in 44th place in Cycling. * In both Tennis and Baseball, she plays with Yoshi and Marco. * She's the only Beginner Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is light green.